


Free Time

by fairytalehearts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do kinda-almost-superheroes get free time? Or the Arrow fic without The Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for this fic was imagining a crisis in Starling City and Felicity is nowhere to be found.
> 
>  
> 
> _"The city is being attacked! Where is Felicity!"- Oliver_

Out of one week, Felicity got around four hours to herself.

Well they weren’t really to herself- one of those hours was spent eating lunch with Detective Lance in the police station. Part of her was worried that he would stop helping them now that Sara was back but he was oddly zen about the whole thing. He was much happier, she could tell.

Thinking about Sara seemed to summon her into existence, and there she was, with the same greasy fast food bag she used to bring for Detective Lance. He switched to salads when he found out Sara was alive.  He had something to live for.

“Oh. Sorry. I thought we’d have lunch-”

Glancing at her watch, Felicity gave Detective Lance a hug before grabbing her garbage. “He’s all yours. I’ll see you next week, Detective.”

Mentally deciding if she had enough money for a cab, she stopped seeing a familiar car parked in the spot marked "Emergency Vehicles Only".

“I wear a tracker for emergencies, not for you guys to play the “overprotective brother” card.

“Oliver and Roy are running drills at the track. I still work for him.” Diggle explained rather lamely, helping her get into the car. She had to give Oliver credit; she normally didn’t see the tail following her. Once she started looking, however, she’d catch Roy going to the movie theater next to her apartment or a masked vigilante sitting on her patio making sure she got home okay.

Diggle dropped her off at the University and as loathe as she was to admit it, she thanked him for the ride and headed to her class on sutures. Two hours of cadavers later she was oddly hungry and a maybe that was a little weird but she was going with it. Digging through her bag for a granola bar she really hoped that would tide her over until- that shadowy figure she saw walking behind her caught up to her.

Grabbing her right fist she shoved her elbow out successfully hitting her attacker. Not losing her awesome momentum, Felicity whirled around pulling the arrow out of her sleeve with a triumphant yell- Instead of her attacker crumpling to the ground she saw a familiar looking blonde dusting herself off.

“Sara?! I almost stabbed you in the eye!”

Thankfully Sara had more tact than she gave her credit for and let the comment slide, “Cell phone towers are down.  We need the Felicity Magic. Why are you at the college?”

“The three hours of free time I get a week, I learn sutures, I learn city planning, and last week I learned old school investigation techniques. Now let’s go do this thing so I can get my homework done on time for once.”

She likes to think if someone were watching they’d see her whip her hair back and duck into the back of Oliver’s car like in a glamorous music video ( and not tripping over her own purse while failing to get into a stopped vehicle) with her dignity intact.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow and make no profit from this work of fiction.


End file.
